1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved electronic lock and particularly an improved electronic lock that employs a small power motor to drive the lock to reduce electric power consumption and voltage, and to increase the durability of batteries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic locks generally employ only an electronic password to control unlocking of the lock. Such a design has many drawbacks in practical use, notably:
1. As the electronic lock controls unlocking and locking mainly through electronics, and it generally does not have keys for backup, in the event of power shortage, malfunction of electric circuits, or users forget the password, users cannot unlock the electronic lock by themselves. They have to ask the locksmith for help. It is not convenient and incurs extra cost.
2. Conventional electronic locks do not have well designed battery chambers. In the event of battery power running out, the whole electronic lock has to be disassembled for replenishing the batteries. It is not only inconvenient, parts (such as screws) are easily get lost during disassembly. In addition, electric circuits are easy to be damaged due to inadvertent disassembly.
In order to remedy the disadvantages mentioned above, Applicant has proposed a solution entitled: xe2x80x9cImproved electronic lockxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,656). Although that patent can overcome the problems of conventional electronic locks, it uses solenoid valve as the main driving source. Such a design creates the following problems:
1. The operation of the solenoid valve requires sufficient electric power to generate the required magnetic force. When using batteries as the power supply for the electronic lock, the electric power of the batteries is consumed continuously. Hence its reliability is risky.
2. The solenoid valve requires electric power of 12V, and a step-up circuit is needed to boost the voltage from 12V to 50V. It consumes a lot of electric power.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, the object of the invention is to provide an improved electronic lock that employs a motor as the power supply. The motor can function accurately at a low voltage, thus effectively overcomes the disadvantages of power draining that occurs to the solenoid valve. And durability of the batteries also increases.
The electronic lock according to the invention mainly includes an outer frame, an inner frame, a lock axle unit and a power unit.